Triple Threat
by ffwriter18
Summary: Summary: Hermione and Ron Weasley hadn't bargained for more children, especially not triplets. It didn't help that these children liked to cause mayhem like their uncles. Story idea goes to rhmac12.


**Triple Threat**

_**Summary: **_**Hermione and Ron Weasley hadn't bargained for more children, especially not triplets. It didn't help that these children liked to cause mayhem like their uncles. Story idea goes to rhmac12.  
**

_**Author's Note: **__**This story is dedicated to rhmac12. Rhmac12 came up with the idea of Hermione and Ron having triplets and them being like their uncles. I can't take credit for the idea. I just ran with the idea. I hope you enjoy!Also, I used a line from the original Harry Potter series and I cannot take credit for it. That belongs to Rowling. You will know it when you see it.  
**_

Hermione Granger-Weasley tried to hold back the tears as she, her husband, and son walked back to their car after sending Rose off for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While she knew Rose would be in great hands with Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Neville Longbottom, she was still going to miss her baby girl terribly. And then in just three short years, her baby boy would also be leaving to go to school there and she wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet.

"'Mione?" Ron's soft voice asked her. Hermione blinked and shook her head, realizing that she was standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Sorry," she murmured, "Just thinking about how quickly time goes. It feels just like yesterday Rose was born and now she's all grown up and off to Hogwarts. It won't be too long until Hugo is on his way."

Motioning for Hugo to get into the car, Ron stepped closer to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you miss when they were tiny and wanted to be carried by us?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, a small tear inching down her face. "I wish we had our babies again."

Of course, Hermione had always known to be careful what to you wish for, but she hadn't thought her simple wish of missing her little ones would grant her a much bigger wish. Just one week later, Hermione was standing in the kitchen shocked as she blurted out to Ron, "I'm pregnant."

Eight months later, three healthy baby triplet girls were born to Hermione and Ronald Weasley. They had babies once more in their house.

_Seven Years Later _

Walking through King's Cross with Ron, Hugo, and the girls wasn't an easy feat and Hermione was beginning to think it would have been easier to leave the girls with their grandparents for the day, especially since all three of them had inherited their uncles' love for mischief. They had only been on Platform 9 ¾ for a moment, before they had all disappeared.

"Where are they?" Hermione said through her teeth. Rose and Hugo had both been obedient children. Rose enjoyed a bit of mischief, but her love for school usually outweighed her need to prank someone. Hugo, on the other hand, was quite the rule follower and would never have dared to sneak off without his parents' permission.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. They'll be fine," Ron said, grasping Hermione's arm and leading her to where Hugo was chatting with his cousin Lily.

Hermione doubted that, but went to give her son a hug goodbye.

"Sixth year is going to be fine," Hermione told her nervous son. He always doubted his abilities after having a sister and mother who was at the top of the class. He worked harder in school than Rose had, but it was more difficult for him. "You're a bright boy." She hugged her sixteen year old son and she and Ron waved goodbye to him and his cousins as they began to take off.

As the train departed, a loud bang rang throughout the entire station. For a brief moment, Hermione was frightened. Then immediately she realized it was a mass of dungbombs being set off at the same time. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw Georgia, whose namesake came from her Uncle George, hiding behind one of the pillars and laughing her head off.

"Georgia Weasley!" Hermione scolded, grabbing her upper arm and yanking her closer to her. "This is just unacceptable! How dare you do this? People could have thought someone was attacking! People could have….."

But none of this was affecting Georgia, who was still continuing to laugh so hard that she had to hold onto her side, as her light brown frizzy hair fell in front of her face.

"Ron!" Hermione called for help, but he was standing over near the other two identical girls laughing with them. Hermione huffed.

She pulled Georgia with her and made her way to her husband. As soon as Ron saw her his giggling stopped automatically and he gave a stern face to the girls. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then narrowed them, letting him know that he would be paying for this soon enough.

"Alice and Clare Weasley," Hermione said to her other two girls. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

All three girls responded in unison, "Great one, huh, Ma?"

If it had been possible, Hermione was quite sure that smoke would have come out of her ears. She was that angry.

"Let's go home," she sneered. She made the girls walk in front of them, so that Hermione could be sure they couldn't disappear again.

"This is all your fault," she told Ron, after getting all three girls into the car.

"What?! I never told them to…."

"You insisted we name one of them Georgia after George!"

"Hermione, I sincerely doubt the name tainted the girls," Ron tried to rationalize. "They are just having a bit of fun!"

"A bit of fun!" Hermione screeched back. But before either could say anymore, they both looked up to realize that the car was flying up into the air with Clare at the wheel.

"Honestly!"

_A Few Months Later _

Hermione awoke with a start. She rolled to her back to try and figure out what had woken her up. Straining to listen out for any noises the girls might have made to wake her up, she comforted her self when realizing it was way too early. Her girls liked to sleep in. Ron was still fast asleep snoring loudly next to her. Sitting up, Hermione immediately felt dizzy.

She quietly made her way down the stairs, not daring to wake up the triplets. They generally were able to sense when someone was awake and were always ready to start their mischief.

When she entered the kitchen, her body bent over as she heaved into the sink.

"What is going on?" Hermione muttered to herself, suddenly feeling ravenous. She rinsed out her mouth and grabbed some toast. Before she could even finish her snack, she was back at the sink empting her stomach. That's when it hit her.

An hour later, Ron found her sitting at the kitchen table sobbing. Quickly, he made his way to his wife and bent down to her level, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, love? What's wrong?" Sniffling, Hermione looked up. Her face was flushed and wet with tears.

"We're forty-three," she cried.

"Well, yeah," Ron replied, not understanding why this was a shock to his wife. "Aren't we usually?"

"We were thirty-six when we had the girls."

"Yeah," Ron replied again, still confused. "What does this have to do with…..?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Ron yelled and directly above their heads they could hear the girls stirring. "How? Wait…what?"

"I was just as shocked as you are," Hermione said. "Rose just left Hogwarts last year and Hugo is 15. Then we have three seven year olds. Our oldest and youngest are going to be nineteen years apart! And I love the girls, you know I do, but they are a handful and now another one. I can't…."

"Shh," Ron soothed. His shock fading. "It's going to be okay."

"We are _never_ doing this again," Hermione stated firmly.

"Agreed."

Green smoke seeped down the stairs and the smell of old eggs filled the house.

"Blimey," Ron said, clinching his nose, before Hermione threw up in her lap.

"I'll take care of it."

_Four Years Later_

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Three year old, Jack, cried, running down the stairs and into his mother's arms. Hermione lifted him up and kissed his tear stained cheek.

"What's the matter?" Hermione cooed. She had honestly been afraid her newest addition to the family would take after his big sisters, but he was her sweetheart. He loved to cuddle and be with his mother.

"Georgia, Alice, and Clare said I'm a squib!" More tears fell down his cubby cheeks. His dark red hair was matted to his face and he buried his head into the nook of his mother's shoulder.

"Georgia, Alice, and Clare Weasley! Get down here this instant."

"What Mum?" Georgia asked, taking two steps at a time. She was quickly followed by the other two.

"Yeah, what's up?" Alice stated.

"Something the matter?" Clare asked in an innocent voice.

"Why did you three tell your brother he's a squib?"

"Well, he hasn't used any magic yet, has he, Mum?" Alice asked, her eyes twinkiling.

"Yeah, aren't _you_ a little worried he might be one?" Clare pointed out.

"Honestly, you three are ridiculous! You didn't show any magical abilities until you were four. Leave your brother alone. He isn't here for you to pick on."

"Then what is he here for?" They all stated in unison.

"Just go to your room."

_A Month Later_

"Okay Clare, you go through the barrier first," Hermione said. They had just arrived at Platfor few moments ago.

"I'm Alice. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" Hermione sighed. She knew exactly where they got that line from. She was going to kill George.

"Fine, Alice. You go first."

Alice quickly pushed her trolley through the barrier and was followed by Clare and then Georgia. Hermione, Ron, and Jack went through together. Jack's eyes were wide when he spotted the train. Trains were his favorite at the moment.

"Alright you three, listen up," Hermione stated to the three girls. "I don't want to hear from Headmistress McGonagall about your behavior."

The three girls snickered. "Come on, Mum. Can't we have a little fun?"  
"Yeah, Uncle George told us about…."

"Listen to your mother," Ron told them.

"You will do your school work and take pride in what you do. I expect you to do your very best."

"Yes, Mum." They all replied.

"Alright, now give me hugs," She hugged each of her girls.

As they headed toward the train she called after them, "Let me know if you need anything! Don't forget to write."

The three of them waved to the triplets as they sped away.

It was only three days later when they received a note from Headmistress McGonagall informing them that the girls had gotten their first detention for turning the Gryffindor common room into a swimming pool. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be proud of them for being Gryffindors or appalled of their behavior. She picked both. All three girls got their very first howler from their mother. And it wouldn't be their last.

**The end? Would you perhaps like more mischief stories from these girls? This one just kind of set them up. Let me know. Maybe I can add more one-shots about them getting into trouble. Thank you! **


End file.
